Back To Your Heart
by The Shattered Silence
Summary: A horrible fight between Inuyasha and Kagome causes her to seal up the well for eternity. Years later, the seal breaks and Inuyasha is free to find her only to find Kagome no longer lives at the shrine. Where could she be? Possibly DISCONTINUED. We shall see.
1. Chapter One: The Pain You Cause

I know, I have to finish my other stories but that's the thing, I always end up getting a new idea. I'm sure this plot is in a ton of stories but I didn't take it and it'll be proved when I write more. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please review! =D.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Back To Your Heart

Chapter One: The Pain You Cause

Everlasting Hikari

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

The snapping of branches was heard as leaves blew all around as a girl the age of 15 ran through the forest. Gasping for breath, she paused in her running and found herself leaning on a trunk of one of the many trees as she turned around to make sure no one was following her. Sighing of relief when she saw no one behind her, she sunk slowly to the ground and covered her head in her arms as she sobbed quietly.

Again. She had seen him with her again! When was this going to end!?

However, this time it was far beyond worse than what she had seen many times before. Instead of just seeing Inuyasha holding Kikyou, she saw him with her, leaning against the tree, half dressed and kissing her passionately. Not a scene that she really wanted to see....Especially deep down inside of her, she knew she loved the half demon more than she ever loved anyone.

'Why do I keep bothering with him? Why! Why won't I accept the fact he'll always love her and never me?'

Wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve, she shakily stood up and heaved a heavy sigh. Gaining her posture, she backed away from the tree she was leaning on and began to slowly walk out of the forest, in hopes Inuyasha never knew she was there.

Approaching the village, she saw Sango sitting on the ground while Miroku wasn't too far off, already trying to reach over and gain a grab at her. Sensing this, she grabbed her giant weapon and whacked him over the head with it, causing him to fall over. Smiling brightly, Sango waved as Kagome approached the village but immediately frowned when she saw the look upon her friend's face.

"Kagome? Are you alright?"

Snapping out of her daze, the brown eyed girl smiled at the taller girl, "I-I'm fine, Sango. I'm just not feeling well. So if you want you please tell Inuyasha that I'll be gone for a few days?"

"Feh! You always seem to disappear when we're this close to finding Naraku, wench." a voice said out of nowhere.

Turning around, Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the silver haired demon behind her, his silver hair blowing in the wind and a scowl placed upon his face. If anyone looked close enough, she could see marks on his neck, as if someone scratched at him. Her guess was Kikyou.

"Inuyasha." She stated calmly, trying to steady her voice, "I really need to go back. Please, just let me."

Rolling his golden eyes, he snorted, "You just came back from your time almost a week ago! I can't have you running off all the time when you're supposed to be finding shards!"

"So that's all I basically am? A shard finder? Is that all I am to you!?"

"Feh! Of course, what the hell did you think you were to me? A friend?"

She could feel her heart cracking in two as she stared at him and looked in his eyes, noticing he wasn't being his idiotic, playful self and gulped heavily.

"I see...Well then, I guess you're better off without me.."

"You're damn right I am! Kikyou is so much better than you'll ever be!"

"Inuyasha.." Miroku started, "We don't need to be bringing her into this now."

"Shutup monk! I don't want to hear this! Go ahead, Kagome, go home. Do us all a favor and don't come back either! I don't need you!"

"Inuyasha! How could you say that!? I need Kagome! She's my friend!" Sango yelled.

Shippou came running in to see what was going on and found himself listening to the fight with tears in his eyes. Running over to Kagome, he ran up to her but Inuyasha stopped him.

"Where are you going, runt? Let her go home already!"

"Inuyasha, stop being such a big meanie!"

She couldn't take it anymore but she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't let him see how much she was dying inside. Putting on an emotionless mask, she walked over to him and nodded in a soft whisper,

"Alright then, Inuyasha...If that's how you feel....I'll go..."

Blinking, he let his scowl go and watched in shock as she reached over him and placed her hands upon his neck, removing the rosary. Smiling with a hint of tears in her eyes, she placed her hands by her own neck and took the necklace off of the shards, placing it within one of his clawed hands, missing the complete shock upon his face.

"Here you go, Inuyasha. I hope you're happy now."

Turning away, she stared at the faces of a horrified Sango, a confused Miroku and a crying Shippou. Sighing softly and smiling lightly, she waved her hand to them,

"Bye everyone. Good luck with the search. You'll never see me again..."

Picking up her heavy back pack, Kagome began to walk down the trail that led away to the village and to the Bone Eaters Well where the path would light up and take her back to her own time.

"KAGOME! NO! COME BACK!" Sango screeched but Miroku reached out and pulled her to him.

"Relax. Give her time. She'll be alright."

"B-but she gave him the shards! All of them!" the demon exterminator cried.

"I know. Shhh. It'll be okay. Come into the hut. Come on, Shippou." The monk replied in a soft tone.

Nodding, Shippou walked away, crying hysterically at the loss he just faced and followed the two down the path and into the village's hut.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Inuyasha gripped the tiny glass bottle tightly, so tightly that it almost shattered within his hands.

"What have I done!? What the fuck have I done!? Maybe I can still catch her! If I don't, I'll just go get her like always. Feh, it won't be easy this time though."

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Reaching the well, she placed her heavy back pack on the edge to take a breather and try to catch her breath and prepare herself for what she was about to do but her break was cut short when she saw trees moving and heard footsteps approaching. Her eyes widened and a tiny gasp escaped her mouth. Inuyasha was coming.

Thinking quickly, she grabbed her bag and jumped down the well, letting the passage of time collide and take her back to her own. When she was back in her own, she didn't even take a moment to gain her breath as she began to climb up the ladder as quickly as she could. Throwing her back pack on the floor, she reached over and grabbed an arrow, pointing it at the well. Gulping slowly and letting a few tears streak down her cheeks, she braced herself what she was about to do.

"Please magic arrow, seal this well up for eternity."

Gripping the bow tightly, she felt her finger let go and the arrow soared through the air and then landed at the bottom of the dirt floor within the well. A piercing sound was heard and the room was covered in a bright light, completing the task. Kagome fell to the floor, sobbing hysterically as she realized what she had done, however; maybe it was for the better.

"Farewell, Inuyasha. I shall always love you..."

However, little did she know, on the other side of the well, a half demon was pounding on the floor with a few unshed tears in his golden eyes,

"Kagome!!!"

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Typical fight, right? Guess again! As sad as this story seems, I'm telling you, there shall be a lot of humor coming up. Hehehe. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter Two: Moving On

EDIT: The end of this chapter was revised so many of you might have seen a complete different ending to it. I apologize for the change but I realized my mistake a few days later.

Before it was changed: However, what Kagome didn't know as she ran out of the well as quick as she could....she had knocked the arrow and caused it to fall to the ground, breaking the seal...

Now that, that is over, I can continue...

XVXVXVXVVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

Oh my god! 12 reviews for one chapter? I feel so loved! Thank you so much, to all of you! I'm so glad you liked it! So now as my thank you gift to you all..Here is chapter two!

Staring at the sun  
no rays down on me  
I call you in my arms  
embrace is unreal  
  
You're moving on  
we'll never be apart  
just drain my tears  
I cry aloud  
  
You're moving on  
you'll never be a part  
of all my tears  
I cry aloud  
  
Calling on your sins  
you're here in my dreams  
a desert place  
I'm not alone  
  
Do you really  
want to be me?  
  
You're moving on  
we'll never be apart  
just drain my tears  
I cry aloud  
  
You're moving on  
you'll never be a part  
of all my tears  
I cry aloud

-Lacuna Coil

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

Back To Your Heart

Chapter Two: Moving On

Everlasting Hikari

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

Three years later...

She sat at the kitchen table reading one of her many textbooks while nibbling on a cookie that was placed in her other hand. Flipping a page, she squirmed in her chair slightly as if she was uncomfortable and began to let her eyes scan the words on the page. The textbook chapter was currently titled, 'The History of Japan', something she didn't want to read about but was forced to.

Ever since that horrible day when she saw the scene with Inuyasha and Kikyou and ran off and then sealed the well, she had tried her hardest to move on and for some odd reason, she was able to. Of course the first few days she sobbed and cried herself to sleep every night and then those days turned into weeks and soon months. However, after a year, she finally gained her normal self back. It took time but she was proud she was able to accomplish such a task. Ever since then, she buried herself in her studies, spent times with her friends and even went on dates with Hojo after rejecting him so many times.

Being in her final year of high school, she had to study her brain out and she knew that but she didn't think the teacher would assign a report on the history of Japan and that right there, took her mind back to the past that she so wanted to forget and diminish from her mind for eternity. Even after she sealed the well, she would get paranoid and would run into the well house at times to make sure it was still sealed off and sure enough, the thin yet powerful arrow would be planted into the ground, the end of it sticking up within the air to signal it was still there. She had to laugh at times, she knew Inuyasha wouldn't break through and if he did, why would he even bother if he hated her so much?

Thundering footsteps were heard as her mother appeared within the room with a large grin plastered to her face and a sheet of paper in her hand. Wondering why her mother was so happy, Kagome folded a corner of the page she was reading and shut the book before standing up and walking over to her mother whom seemed to be beaming as bright as a light.

"Mom? What's up? What's going on?"

Her mother suddenly grabbed her and hugged her tightly causing the young woman to gasp and blink in surprise,

"Mom??"

"Kagome! I got the job! Your uncle who works there was able to get it for me!"

"Really!? That's great, mom! When do you start!?"

"As soon as you graduate. We have to move to California, in America and I didn't want you to be pulled out of school even if you only have a week of it left."

Move? Away from Japan? Away from the shrine? Could she really do this?

Gulping away the thoughts that ran through her mind and almost entered her mouth, Kagome smiled, a real smile, "That's fantastic, mom. Thanks for letting me finish my year. It'd be kind of hard for me to start again within a new school."

"Of course, sweetheart. I'm just so excited! Finally, a job I can have fun with! Sure I'll be in an office all day but it's a real job! Oh! I'm just so excited! I have to go tell your grandfather and brother! They must be out, I shall go find them!" Her mother laughed and began to dance out of the room making her daughter laugh.

Moving....away from Japan....from the shrine...and Inuyasha....

Shaking her head, she mentally slapped herself, "Oh get over it, Kagome! It's been three years! Naraku is probably long gone and Inuyasha and Kikyou are probably married or the bitch still is dead and dragged him to hell with her. Oh screw this! I have a bunch of reading to do!"

Reaching for her book once again, a loud shrill rang through out the house, causing her to freeze when she looked to find the source of it. The phone. Sighing, she forgot about the reading and went over to answer the phone. Picking it up and placing it by her ear, she spoke softly into it,

"Hello? Oh, Hojo! How are you?"

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Pounding on the solid and thick ground of the bottom of the well, a half demon growling could be heard. After three insane years, Inuyasha still wouldn't give up. He never thought yelling at her would result in this. Never.

"Damnit! I've done everything from clawing till my claws are down to dust to throwing myself at this floor over 50 times and I'm just sick of it! What will it take to break this!? WHAT GOD DAMNIT! WHAT!"

"Inuyasha," A voice said, Miroku, whom was currently sitting on the edge of the well holding a little boy in his lap, "Give it up already. Lady Kagome is never returning. If I was her, I wouldn't after the way you treated her."

"Dada? Who's Kaome?"

"That's Kagome, little Seiya. Kagome is a very wonderful girl and a great friend to both your mother and me along with everyone else."

"What happened to her?"

"Well....something really bad happened one day and she just disappeared....We haven't seen her since..." The monk replied with a sigh, covering the two year olds ears to prevent him from hearing the cussing Inuyasha was doing as he continued to pound at the floor.

"Inuyasha!" Another voice, Sango's. "Stop with that language! There are children about here!" She yelled, holding onto the hand of her one year old daughter, Maina.

"Feh! Shutup, woman! I will sit here and try to break this seal even if I have to sit here forever!"

"Why bother? You hate Kagome, do you not? Naraku is gone, the jewel is back together. What more do you want? Besides, you have Kikyou. Which reminds me, she's been looking for you."

Pausing in his digging, he jumped out of the well and landed in the grass, brushing the dirt off his haori and standing straight up to look at the ex demon exterminator, "What? For how long? Why didn't you tell me?"

"An hour or so. You were too busy digging at the bottom of the well.."

"Feh." He rolled his golden eyes and sped off, jumping through the tree tops and racing off to the forest. Miroku sighed and stood next to Sango, holding little Seiya in his arms,

"After three years...he still loves her....I don't understand him..."

"Neither do I....I really don't....What puzzles me is why he's trying to get to Kagome.."

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

The thundering of applauses was heard as people clapped loudly for the students that went up on stage to receive their diploma. Kagome braced herself, brushing at the wrinkle in her blue graduation gown and fixing her cap slightly. The principal went down the name of lists and Kagome clapped when her friends and Hojo went up to receive theirs and then finally...

"Kagome Higurashi."

She could hear her friends clapping and yelling along with her family and friends of the family as she proudly stood up from her chair and walked up to the stage and towards her future. Shaking the hand of the principal with one and receiving with the other, she turned to smile at the camera that was infront of her before walking back down the stairs and back to her row and sat down in her chair.

'It's over. I'm finally out of high school.' She thought softly to herself as she watched the remaining people exit from their rows and walk up to the stage as she had done so.

'After this day, the shrine will be sold and then I'll be on the other side of the world, starting a new life with new friends....And no Inuyasha...I'll never admit it to anyone but my god, I miss him....But what's the point? He loves her. Never me.'

Her thoughts were snapped away from her as she could hear people cheering as the principal said the class of 2006 (A/N: Don't ask, I'm just making a year up.) and congratulated everyone. She was then embraced by her mother, brother and grandfather in a tight hug as her friends joined her to take group pictures, smiling widely and holding up their graduation hats.

'It's over...'

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

"Hurry up, sis! Our flight is soon and we still have to see the trucks off that will take our stuff to the planes!" Souta yelled up the steps and made sure his voice made its way to Kagome's room.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Here squirt, catch!" She laughed as a giant suitcase came flying down the stairs, earning a scream from her brother.

"Sis! What do you have in here, rocks!?"

"Nope! Those are just some clothes and books. I'll send the rocks down later!" She snickered and she heard him groan and then the slamming of the door was heard, signaling he was taking her stuff outside.

Sighing, she glanced around her now empty room and found her eyes glued to her window sill. The window where Inuyasha would jump in through and grab her and try to drag her back to the feudal time when she would run off after one of their many fights and go home. Shaking her head, she rolled his eyes and nearly slapped herself.

'Get over it, Kagome. It's over. The house has been sold and soon I'll be far away from here.'

Walking out of her room, she turned around and took one more look at it as she felt tears prick at her eyes,

'Well....This is it... I better go check the well house one last time...'

Trudging down the steps, she gave a friendly wave to the movers as they took furniture out of the house and loaded it into a truck that would go to the same airport she and her family would be going to. Glancing around the corner she saw her grandfather yelling at one of the movers to be careful and not drop one of his old statues while her brother and mother were placing objects in the car which would also go on a plane and follow them to their new home.

Leaning against the corner of the house, she sighed sadly and walked into the backyard where the well house was and opened the door gently. Walking into the well house, she leaned over and glanced at the arrow that was placed so tightly within the solid ground. It was still there, didn't even budge.

"Kagome! Where are you? We have a flight to catch!" Her mother's voice rang musically throughout the backyard.

"Oh no! I don't want to make us late! Well...this is it...Goodbye, Inuyasha. Sango. Miroku. Shippou. Kaede. And yes, even you, Kikyou. You damn bitch. I'll never see this place again. Goodbye, Inuyasha. You'll never know how much you meant to me..."

Another shout was heard, causing her to gasp and jump and climb up the ladder out of the well and ran out of the well house. Running towards the car, she climbed in and smiled as her family gave her a soft smile in return and then they pulled out and away from the place forever as the moving trucks followed.

"Goodbye Inuyasha...."

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Yay! Another chapter. I know, no humor yet, eh? Don't worry, wait till Inuyasha goes on a plane...Ooops! I'm spoiling it! Anyway, I hope you liked it. I sure did. Reviews are much welcomed =D..

1: Yep, Miroku and Sango are married and have kids! Kawaii!

2: Yes, Kikyou is still around. Uggghh.

3: Naraku is gone...don't ask...just don't...I don't feel like explaining how..lets just say, they killed him, lol.

4: I'm not sure how they move furniture to the other side of the world or the cars...I think they put it in planes but I'm not so sure...


	3. Chapter Three: New Beginnings

::Blink Blink.:: I'm back! Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone! Really, arigato! ::Big huggles to everyone:: Insert blush here.:: I'm so glad you like this! Anyway, there was a change in the last chapter so let me show you what I mean by that...

Before the change: However, what Kagome didn't know as she ran out of the well as quick as she could....she had knocked the arrow and caused it to fall to the ground, breaking the seal...

What's in place of that now: "Goodbye Inuyasha...."

I got so tied up with the chapter that I didn't realize that mistake till LATER ON! Silly me. Anyway, I'm debating if I might cut the humor part out of this story and put Action instead. Yes, there will be humor but then there is a very huge plot twist so I'm debating right now...Maybe after a few chapters I'll decide...

Does anyone know Kagome's mom's name? I'm just going to use Aki (Don't ask.) for now...

Oh well. Here we go!

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

Back To Your Heart

Chapter Three: New Beginnings

Everlasting Hikari

XVXVXVXVXVVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

Sighing, Kagome glanced out the window of the airplane and watched the clouds swiftly pass by her. She had to admit, it was beautiful and amazing to be so close to the sky. Sometimes she wished she could grip a piece of the cloud just to see what it would feel it. Would it feel soft like cotton candy or would it feel like water? She always wanted to know but she knew she wouldn't ever find out.

Pushing away those thoughts, she turned away from the window and looked next to her, Souta was sleeping while a book was placed over his head, his heavy breathing and snoring making the pages move slightly, her mother was reading a magazine and of course, Grandpa was passed out, muttering demon spells in his sleep.

Demons.....The past.....Inuyasha...

'Ugh, get over it already, Kagome! You stupid girl, it's been three years already! He's probably married to Kikyou and they probably forgot all about me! Even Shippou!'

Shaking her head, she turned back to the window and watched as more clouds passed by, trying to make her thoughts disappear. Suddenly the plane began to violently shake, making her turn away and look at Souta whose eyes were widened as he clutched to her mother,

"Mama?? What's going on?? Is the plane okay?" His worried voice asked.

As if to answer his question, a flight attendant walked by, telling them to put their seat belts back on and there was a storm in the air, causing a huge turbulence. Kagome smiled when her brother sighed of relief and then leaned back in his chair after putting his seat belt on to close his eyes.

She then turned her attention back to outside the window and wondered what Inuyasha and all of them were doing.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Running her fingers through her hair, Sango sighed as she continued to brush the knots out of her daughter's hair while Seiya napped by her feet. Miroku was sitting by a fire with Lady Kaede and Shippou while Inuyasha was still out in the forest...probably with Kikyou.

Or so they thought...

Groaning, the half demon wiped the sweat off his face with one of his clawed hands and leaned up against a tree. Sighing, he shook his head to clear his thoughts and then proceeded on closing his golden eyes to help himself think,

'Kikyou....Why do I always run to her? I know I still love her but.....It's not the same anymore. I valued to make a promise that I'd jump into hell with her but at this moment...I don't know if I can anymore. I want to be here...living...'

Frowning, he slid down the tree's trunk and sat on the grassy floor, 'Why did I have to say that to Kagome? Why? Why did I have to open my huge mouth and act like such an idiot!' He suddenly then dug his claws into the tree next to him and screamed so almost everyone could hear him, "WHY!?"

Birds scattered all over at the impact and took flight as if to hide from the raging and upset demon. Sighing in defeat, he placed his head in his hands and closed his eyes once again, "Kagome.....Just come back to me....."

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Kagome nearly jumped when she felt the plane hit the ground and land smoothly into the airport as she looked over to see Souta waking up and then smiling brightly while Grandpa groaned as he rubbed the last of sleep from his eyes.

'We're here....I'm.....'

"Kagome? Are you okay, dear?," her mother's sweet voice cut into her thoughts, "It was a long flight. I'm surprised my back isn't out of place." She laughed.

Smiling at the tone in her mother's voice, Kagome nodded, "Yes, Mama. It was a long trip but I enjoy watching the clouds pass by. I'm excited to see what America is like."

Nodding, her mother smiled and picked up her purse and rose to stand up while shaking Grandpa who was still half asleep,

"You'll love it here, Kagome. Your uncle says it's a wonderful place to live, a great place to work, go to college and become closer to yourself. You'll have a ton of colleges to choose from so don't worry about that."

"I know, Mama. I think I might want to study under as being a writer..."

"Really? That's great, Kagome! You can write stories about how you used to go to the past and what happened. However, of course, you'd put it under as fantasy for no one would ever think there were demons down a well!" her mother laughed gingerly.

"Yeah....no one ever would..."

'Inuyasha....'

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

"Aki! My sister! It's so great to see you!" Shidi, Kagome's uncle said as he met them in the terminal in the airport, "Dad! My, how you have aged!" He gave a chuckle, laughing at Grandpa.

"Nice to see you too, son.."

"Shidi! I've missed you so much!", Aki giggled, "Oh! You remember Kagome and Souta, don't you?" she smiled, gesturing to her two children.

His green eyes plastered on the two infront of him and he smiled, taking them both into a crushing hug, "Of course I do! However, Souta was only one and Kagome was only eight! My, how the two of you have grown!"

"Hi, Uncle Shidi." Kagome said smiling while Souta just shyly nodded causing the group to laugh.

"What's the matter, boy? Don't remember your uncle? Hahaha, that's no problem. It has been awhile! So, how was the flight?"

"Long," Grandpa replied as he stifled a yawn, "I hope I never have to be on a plane that long ever again."

Chuckling, Shidi slapped Grandpa hard on the back, causing the old man to go flying forward and the group to laugh, "Aw, come on, dad! Lighten up a bit! You should be happy you're finally home!"

"Home is where the shrine is! But by the looks of this place, I could easily start calling this home."

"Well then, let's get your bags, make sure the cars are here and guide the trucks to your new house. I've already seen it, absolutely breathtaking, atleast three floors."

"Really??" Souta finally spoke up causing everyone to smile, "Three floors?? Are you serious, Uncle Shidi?"

Grinning deeply, the green eyed man smiled at the youth, "Yep, boy! I sure am! Wait till you see it! Come on now, let's hurry!"

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Closing her mouth that was hung open and probably dropped to the floor, Kagome let out a huge gasp as soon as the doors were open and the entire family walked inside the house. The scents of fresh paint and new wood were thick in the air but didn't seem to bother her senses as she gazed around the house. The floors in the hallway were made out of marble as were the steps. The other floors were either polished wood or some areas were covered with carpets. Kagome placed her bag down and took her shoes off at the door before walking around the house. The kitchen was large and painted with the colors of peach and had a huge dinning room followed behind it with a large chandelier in the middle. Grabbing onto the banister, she scaled her way up the large marble staircase and went to look on the second floor with the rest of the family following.

Upstairs had a ton of rooms and three bathrooms along with a hot tub in one of the bathrooms. Looking into one of the rooms, she was surprised it led deeper then the others and found herself in a glass area that held an indoor pool. Gasping in amazement, she continued to look around the house; on the top floor were the washing machine and dryer and basically a place to do laundry, etc. 'How odd....upstairs is a laundry room?' She shrugged it off and once again scaled the house.

"Shidi!" Her mother gasped, "This i-is amazing! I don't remember spending so much on a house! I just needed a house; I didn't know I added all this!"

Smiling, her brother hugged her tightly, "It's okay, Aki. I added a bit so you, dad and the kids would really love living in your new home. It's no problem really; I enjoy spoiling my niece and nephew. Besides, the hot tub will do wonders for dad's old muscles." He chuckled deeply and caused Grandpa to snort.

"Uncle Shidi!" Kagome yelled, "This is amazing! Absolutely breathtaking! Thank you! Thank you!" She ran and hugged him tightly as he returned it back.

"You're welcome, kiddo! I'd figure you'd love it! Well, what do you say we go get the furniture and fill in all this empty space?"

"But Uncle Shidi," Souta said, "We don't have enough furniture to fit all this large space!"

"Ah ah ah! Not to worry, my boy. I took care of that too!"

"Shidi! You really didn't have to!" Aki started, "The adding onto the house is enough!"

"Sis, sis, you worry too much! I told you! I'm making it the best I can for you! Now come on, kids! Let's go get some stuff!"

Souta laughed and trailed down the steps after his uncle as the two went outside and began to gather some of the furniture as the movers began to bring most of it in.

"Mama?" Kagome asked as Souta and her uncle raced down the steps, "Is Uncle Shidi...like rich?"

Laughing, her mother nodded, "That he is, honey. I just wish he didn't spoil us like this! Oh well, that's Shidi for you. Now come on, let's go help them. You too, Grandpa!"

Another snort followed by a groan caused the two to laugh as they trailed back down the marble staircase.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Sango and Miroku sighed as they watched Inuyasha once again pound at the bottom of the well with his hands while muttering more curses than usual. They were very happy that Kaede had both Shippou and their two children at the village so that their ears would be safe. Even if three years had gone by, Shippou was still a kid and had a lot of growing up to do still. Shaking their heads, they watched as dirt came flying out of the well followed by Inuyasha's huge sword which Miroku quickly stood up and rushed to give it to him, in fear that Inuyasha's demon blood would take over and end up killing them all.

"Thanks, monk." He muttered and continued to dig once again.

"Inuyasha," Sango sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes, "This isn't helping. We have to face the fact that there is a powerful spell on the other side of the well that we cannot break."

"You think I don't fucking know that!? Even the old hag doesn't know how to break that damn seal!" He growled and continued to dig his claws into the bottom.

"Then why do you keep digging?" Miroku asked.

"Because I fucking want to! Got a problem!? Fuck off and go back to the village and leave me alone!"

"As you wish." Miroku sighed and placed a hand on his wife's waist but it then slipped and fell lower as a slap was heard throughout the trees,

"HENTAI!"

"It was an accident!"

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

A few weeks later...

"Well, Kagome? How do you like this college?" Her uncle asked, his bright smile brightening up any gloomy day, "Only the best for you!"

"Uncle Shidi, just like the house..amazing! I could really get used to this!" Kagome let out a giggle and hugged her uncle.

"I'm so glad! Here, let's go into the office and get you registered, alright?"

Nodding, the two walked into the office where a woman at a desk was and smiled at them. She then handed them forms and then Kagome and Shidi went to go sit down for a bit as they filled them out.

No more than an hour later, they completed them and handed them to the woman who now had a young man standing next to her. Kagome gasped, he was gorgeous, he had brown hair that was messy yet looked perfect in a sense, a tall figure with a nice built and golden eyes. 'Inuyasha..' Shaking her head, she focused on him and smiled,

"Hi. I'm Kagome Higurashi. I just transferred from Japan."

Smiling, the man took her hand, "I'm Anthony Shureli. I've been asked to give you a tour. Is that alright with you?"

Blushing under his gaze, she smiled softly, "O-Of course!" She turned to her uncle who waved and winked as he left, leaving the two to see what the campus was like.

"So Kagome, what do you plan on majoring while you're here at 'Red Sun University?" (A/N: Couldn't thinnnkk!)

"Actually.....I really want to become a writer..."

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

A year later....

......Two things happened at the same time...

"Kagome?" Anthony said smiling softly, "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

Glancing around the room, she saw her friends sitting behind her with large grins on their faces. Laughing, she shook her head and smiled at him, "I would love to."

And...

"So this is the shrine? It's absolutely breathtaking! Here, you go check out the back while I go bring the bags inside!" A woman exclaimed.

A man nodded and he walked through the back and examined everything, "Wow. It is completely amazing... Hey, what's this?" He blinked in curiosity and found himself opening the door to the well house.

"Why...it's a well house. How wonderful." Glancing down he saw the well and the very powerful arrow sticking out of it,

"Now why on earth would someone put an arrow here?" Grunting, he placed both his hands on it and pulled it out and tossed it aside, "There."

The voice of his wife was heard and he quickly stood up from the ground and walked out of the well house, "Coming, Reina!"

Suddenly a blue light filled the room indicating that finally after four years...the seal that sealed the passage to Feudal Japan had finally been broken...

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

Dun dun dun! Chapter three is complete, yay! ::Sniffles:: I want a house like that! Anyway, don't fret! This is an IY/Kag story but this just adds more to the plot. What happens next? Stay tuned! ::Laughs evilly:: ::Gets weird looks:: Heh heh...::Disappears::

Note: For some odd reason, this fucked up site likes to cut off words, so if some sentences don't make sense, don't blame me because I checked it all in Word. It's the site.


	4. Chapter Four: Truth Revealed

I'm back. I appreciate the ones that waited and I'm very happy you love this story. However, I was not happy with the pushy ones. You have to understand, I have a life and a lot is going on right now so I can't be rushing to update so you're able to read. I'm flattered you love it, but please, BE PATIENT!

Anyway, thank you very much for the reviews. I appreciate it, I really do. Thanks so much guys ..

Note: I know Inuyasha is the only one that can pass through the well, but it's my story and it's more fun to have them all go through it so DON'T review saying 'But they can't go through the well! Only Inuyasha can!'

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Back To Your Heart

Chapter Four: Truth Revealed

Everlasting Hikari

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

A bright blue light filled the forest and ran straight through the village, scaring off most people except Lady Kaede who was tending to an injured man. Looking over in the corner, she caught Sango's gaze as her eyes widened.

"Kaede...was that..."

But before she could finish, Inuyasha was running full force towards the well in hopes that Kagome had finally returned. How wrong he was.

When he reached the well, he sniffed the air and frowned when he didn't smell anything but the scent of rotting earth. Kikyou.

Sighing in frustration, he kept his guard up as she approached him, her soul catchers flying behind her. Smiling bitterly, she walked over to him and stood infront of him, her eyes showing nothing but death and coldness within them. He knew that smile was false.

"Inuyasha," She spoke in a voice that could rot away the living ground of the earth itself, "Have you decided to come to hell with me, yet?"

Staring at the ground below them, Inuyasha seemed to find the rock by the well very interesting at the very moment. His silence was starting to anger her, he could sense it but before he could think of anything else, she spoke once again,

"Why are you so silent, Inuyasha? It's been four years since you've touched me. Don't tell me that night in the forest meant nothing to you."

Again, silence. Anger ran through the dead priestess's body, "Inuyasha! Answer me!"

"Look. A lot has been going on...you know, with the village and all. Just give me time to think about this." He spoke, trying to keep his voice steady as possible to cover up his lying.

Nodding her head, she looked at him, "Very well. I expect to hear your answer when it passes by. Don't betray me again, Inuyasha. Naraku is gone. You owe your life to me." She then turned on her spot and walked back into the forest, her soul catchers flying beside her and then disappeared.

Inuyasha sighed and looked over the well, "I thought you were back, Kagome. I guess not. But what the hell was that light?"

"Hey Inuyasha!" Shippou yelled as he approached him, jumping on the edge of the well, "What was that light? Is Kagome back??"

"Feh. Of course not. Why would she be back. She's gone remember." He said in a dead voice.

Frowning, Shippou leaned over the well and then felt himself slipping, "Ah! Inuyasha! Help!" He screeched as he toppled into the well, but before he fell, he grabbed onto the dog demon, dragging him with him.

"Let go of me, you runt!" The silver haired half demon yelled at the little fox but before he could utter a word, they both fell straight through the well and were surrounded in a glow of bright blue light.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Flipping a page in her book, Kagome sighed and leaned back into the water, carefully holding her arms up so the book wouldn't fall within the depths of it. Lifting her right eyebrow in confusement, her wide eyes scanned the words on the pages.

"What the hell? Well, this is interesting. I didn't know they had so many facts wrong about old Japan." Pausing, she then suddenly became angry and threw the book to the floor, "Ugghhh! What the hell am I reading this for? Here I am, getting ready so Ant can come pick me up and I'm reading a book mostly about Inuyasha!"

A knock on the wooden door interrupted her thoughts as her mother's sweet voice went through the barrier between them,

"Kagome? Anthony called to say he'll be a few minutes late. He got held up at work so he's trying to fix something. I told him that would be fine seeing how you always love to make sure you look alright." She giggled.

Giggling in return, Kagome smiled, "Perfect. Now I don't have to rush! Ah, thanks, Mama!"

"You're welcome, dear. Oh, when you're ready. Come see the pool house your uncle is having built."

"Oh god, another addition to the house? He's insane!"

"I know. Well, I have to run now. My job's calling. Have a good time, sweetheart!"

"Thanks, mom. Bye bye!"

Her mother's footsteps then faded away from the bathroom door and Kagome finished what she needed to get done and then prepared herself for the rest of the night.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Rubbing his head, the little fox groaned and sat up, "Where are we?? Did we..."

Pushing the little fox into the wall of the well, Inuyasha jumped out and smiled to himself as he saw the well house he used to go back and forth to years ago. The seal was broken.

"Inuyasha?? Big meanie. That hurt!" Shippou glared but then stopped, "Hey, where are we.."

Breathing in deeply, the silver haired half demon turned to look at him, "This is Kagome's time, Shippou. The seal has been broken."

Jumping with joy, the little fox squealed, "You mean, we're here!? YAY! Let's go find Kagome!"

Sighing, Inuyasha looked away, "She'll be happy to see you, not me. You better go first. Here, follow me, I'll show you where her bedroom window is."

Opening the door to the well house, they were led outside and walked through the yard and towards the side of the house. Sniffing the air, Inuyasha frowned, "That's strange.."

Blinking his cute wide eyes, Shippou looked over, "What is it?"

"I don't smell her. Nor do I smell any of her family's scents. This is strange. I got a bad feeling about this. Here. Disguise yourself as a human and go knock and ask for Kagome. This is a little strange to me..." Inuyasha frowned.

"Why do I have to do it!?" He whined and turned into a big puff ball, "Why can't you!?"

"Oh get over it, runt! You want to see Kagome, besides, I don't have anything to cover my ears with! Now get moving!"

Huffing, the little fox demon turned into a human and watched as Inuyasha stood by, but not too close to where anyone could see him. Sighing heavily, he lifted his tiny hand and knocked on the door. He waited for an answer and blinked when he saw a tall man answer the door,

"H-hi there. Is Kagome home?"

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Shippou sat on a chair within the kitchen as the tall man he met at the door was talking to a beautiful woman within the other room. He frowned, Kagome was nowhere around. Where was she?

"Dear?" The woman's voice spoke through his thoughts, causing him to look up, "What did you say your name was again?"

"O-oh. It's Shippou. I'm a friend of Kagome...and I haven't seen her for awhile so I was just wondering why she's not here."

Laughing slightly, the couple moved in to sit next to him, "We just moved in here today, actually. The Higurashi family moved away a year ago." The man spoke.

"They moved?? TO WHERE!? CAN YOU GET IN TOUCH!? PLEASE! I'll do anything!" He cried.

"Calm down, sweetheart," The woman spoke, "I have the number to their new place since this shrine was theirs to begin with. If you like, I can give them a call and find out where they are. They're in America, California, that's all I know. Would you like that?"

"Yes! Please! Thank you so much!"

Nodding, the woman walked over and picked up the phone as she began to dial the number. Waiting for an answer as two rings passed, she kept her eyes on the little 'boy' who was sitting there with tears in his eyes,

"Hello? Higurashi resident. This is Souta speaking."

"Souta? Hello, this is Mrs. Tienki. I have a few questions I have to ask you..."

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

End of 4.


	5. Chapter 5: Break In

I cannot believe you people still send me emails for this story. Since I have updated my other story and because you people still wish for it to live on, It lives! Thank you so much for the reviews and emails. They are greatly appreciated.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

Back To Your Heart

Chapter Five: Break In

Everlasting Hikari

XVXVXVXVXVVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

Reina Tienki was normally a woman that never carried suspicions in her life, but was quite puzzled why this 'friend' of Kagome had no idea they had moved. Sighing, she held the phone with one hand while reaching over to grab a notebook and a pen to jot down the answers she was seeking.

"Hello, Mrs. Tienki, " The older voice of Souta spoke, "What can I answer for you?"

"Oh, Souta. I was just wondering…did you and your family know a little boy by the name of Shippou?"

On the other end of the line, the boy froze and remained silent. 'Shippou? Wasn't that the name of the fox demon that loved sis like a mom?'

"Hello? Souta? Dear, are you there??" The worried voice of the woman spoke.

"Er. Yeah. Sorry. Yeah…my sister was friends with him…er…" He paused to scratch the back of his head in a confused state, "Er…why are you asking, if you don't mind me questioning?"

"Oh! Well, you see. He's here and is quite upset you and your family moved. He said he had no idea. Actually, he came here looking for your sister, Kagome."

Knowing his sister would flip if she heard the past was coming back to her, the boy quickly thought of an answer, "Ah. Well. She tried to get er…in contact with him before we moved but uh……he was on vacation! So…she left him a…uh, note…surprised he didn't get it…" Pausing, he sighed and ran a hand nervously through his hair, "But between you and me, Mrs. Tienki. It would be best for my sister if he stayed where he was. She's going through a lot right now…"

"I understand, Souta. Thank you very much for this conversation and I am so sorry to have bothered you."

"No problem at all! I hope you like our shrine!"

"It is absolutely breathtaking. We couldn't have made a better choice! Alright now. Goodbye, dear."

Placing the phone back on the cradle, the woman turned to Shippou, "Souta claims his sister tried to tell you but you were on vacation so she left you a note. He also said it would not be a good idea to go visit them now because his sister is going through a lot. That's all he said."

The fox demon in disguised frowned greatly, "I…I can't go see her…?"

"No, sweetheart. I'm very sorry. If we get another call with the approval you can, I'll be sure to come find you."

Standing up shakily, Shippou nodded, "Okay. T-thank you for everything, ma'am…"

Nodding, Mrs. Tienki smiled, "Anytime, dear."

Grasping the knob tightly, Shippou opened the outside door and walked back towards where Inuyasha was waiting.

"It's about time, runt! I didn't think you'd come back! I've been waiting over an hour!" The half demon snarled.

Looking at the ground, Shippou found a small pebble by his shoes to be the most interesting object in the world right now, "Inuyasha…..Kagome…"

Arching an eyebrow, the half demon growled, "Kagome? Kagome, WHAT! Speak up, runt!!"

"Kagome…she…she's gone…" The human disguise wore off and the little fox began to cry hysterically.

It took a few seconds for the silver haired half demon to grasp what the little fox had said, "….WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE!? STOP CRYING, RUNT AND TELL ME!!!"

Wiping his eyes with a little paw, Shippou sniffled, "T-the lady inside…said they moved awhile ago….and t-then she called where they are now and K-kagome's little brother picked up….but he told them not to have me come visit…"

'She's still angry…after four years…' Inuyasha frowned, "Great. So some old hag has the address to where Kagome is and she won't give it to you!? Screw that! I'm going inside!"

"Inuyasha! You can't do that! This family knows nothing about demons!"

Stopping in his tracks, Inuyasha growled, "Oh fine, you runt! I guess I'll just wait till they go to sleep and then break in!"

"Inuyasha! You can't do tha-"

"QUIET! I'll do whatever I want. Feh. I don't need any approval from anyone, especially you!" He began to walk back towards the well house.

"But!" Shippou protested, and followed him, knowing it was pointless.

A snarl was heard, "SHUT UP, RUNT!"

Sighing defeated, he followed Inuyasha into the well house and climbed into the well. 'I won't even bother to change his mind..He'll probably pound me into the ground…'

The all familiar blue light then took them and they were on their way back home.

XVXVXVXVXVVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

Placing a rose in her soft black hair, Anthony smiled, "A rose, my lady. To bring out your breathtaking beauty even more."

Giggling, Kagome swatted him playfully, "Oh you!" They walked up the path to her front door and she smiled softly at him, "I had a really great time tonight. I wish it didn't have to end though but homework calls me."

Chuckling, he smiled, "I know. Me too. But hey, we can do it again tomorrow night if we're not bombarded."

Smiling gently, Kagome nodded, "It's a date." She could feel the thundering of her heartbeat in her ears as he leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips.

Pulling away, he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, "Goodnight, angel. I'll see you in the A.M."

"I look forward to it…" Sighing happily, she watched him walk away towards his car and then turned to open the door to her house. Walking into the dark hallway, she placed her shoes aside and hung her coat up. Turning a corner, she was surprised to walk into a well lit kitchen to see her mother, grandfather and brother sitting down at the table with a worried look plastered on their faces.

"Uhm…guys? I hope you weren't waiting up for me…I told you I'd be late…" Kagome started but was interrupted when her mother smiled sadly at her.

"Dear, sit down, please…"

Fear began to grip at her heart at the tone in her mother's voice as Kagome pulled out a chair and sat down with them, "Mom?"

"Your brother has something to tell you…"

All eyes turned to Souta whom was biting his lower lip in fear of having to tell his older sister what happened, "Sis. I got a phone call today…from the people living in our shrine now…"

"You did? That's weird…..did they find something they're not supposed to..?" Kagome frowned bitterly, thinking they found the old well and what was behind it. Impossible!

"In a way, yeah… They had a visitor…Shippou…"

Now she was sure she was going to faint, "S-shippou??? That means…my….my…the…arrow…."

"He wanted to know where you were…they told him we moved and I kindly told them not to tell him where we were now."

Relief yet regret washed over the brunette, "Thank you, Souta. I'm glad…I don't think I could handle this…"

"We understand, sweetheart," The gentle voice of her mother broke in, "I know how much you wanted to forget the past and how you have a new life now. You don't need these kind of issues now."

Nodding slowly, Kagome swallowed, "Yes. I'm very happy now…but I'm also very tired…If you all don't mind, I'd like to go retire?"

Receiving a nod, Kagome smiled and kissed them all on the cheek, "Thank you. Goodnight!"

Walking up the steps to her room, Kagome couldn't help the thoughts wandering through her head, 'Great. So the arrow is removed…Inuyasha couldn't have done it! Ughh! Why does this have to happen!? I was doing so well and now this!'

Walking into her room, she threw the rose from her hair out of anger and sighed, 'I'm never going to get any sleep now…'

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

A silver haired head popped out of the well and Inuyasha growled when he realized it was now morning.

"DAMN IT! I knew I shouldn't have eaten that soup the old hag made! It lured me to sleep! Now I missed my chance!'

Snarling, he walked out of the well house. 'Now what…' However, his golden eyes widened when he saw the man and woman leaving and getting into their car.

"Feh. Well, that wasn't too hard." He ran over to where they were and hid on the side of the shrine. Watching them drive away, he smirked, "Perfect. Now…how do I get into this damn house…"

Glancing up he saw a window was open, "Heh, this just gets easier and easier!"

Jumping up, he climbed through, "This was Kagome's old room…" He frowned softly at the memory but then shook his head, "Feh! Now..where would they keep an address.."

Opening the door, he was not prepared to see a giant dog snarling at him. "Feh! Please! I've faced demons worse than you!" The poor dog didn't stand a chance as Inuyasha flexed his claws and sent it flying across the hall. It whimpered and then took off, running down the steps.

Grinning in demon pride, Inuyasha continued his journey down to the steps and into the kitchen. Grasping a drawer, he flung is open and looked through millions of papers, not caring he was littering the entire floor, "I don't know why…I just got a feeling…it's in this room!" The sound of a car pulling in was heard as his eyes widened, "SHIT!" By miracle, he came across an address book and flipped through it as quickly as possible. The name Higurashi came up and Inuyasha smirked, "Success."

Shoving the book into his pocket, he grabbed all the paper on the floor as the slamming of the car door was heard and stuffed that back into the drawer. Running out of the kitchen, he took a dash up the steps and back into the bedroom as the opening of the front door was heard.

He then hopped out onto the window still and took off towards the well house, the book safely in his pocket.

He appeared back in the feudal time and climbed out of the well. Walking over to where the large tree was, he leaned against it and opened the book again,

"The Higurashi family….Unided…Sta….tes…Kali…for…ia? WHAT THE HELL!? How am I supposed to find this place!"

He vaguely remembered Kagome talking about the United States and how people used something called an airplane to travel to there and back to Japan. Frowning confused, Inuyasha sighed, "Where does one get an…air..plane..anyway!?"

Punching the tree in anger, he took off back down the well and back to Kagome's time, and took off down the streets, only to have people stare at him. "Feh!"

He sniffed the air to find what he was looking for and frowned when he couldn't find it. Sighing in annoyance and frustration, he ran back to the shrine and jumped through the window, not caring if the new family was home. He looked over in the corner of the room and saw a phone and grabbed it.

Having absolutely no clue on how to use it, he dialed a bunch of random numbers and began to scream into it, "HELLO! I NEED ONE OF THOSE AIRPLANE THINGS TO TAKE ME TO KALI..FORNIA!"

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

End Five.


End file.
